Proposal
by CelestialFeathers999
Summary: A year after the RFA party where they first met, MC redefines their partnership.


Her hands were deft with experience as she worked the machine to life. The rich, brown liquid flowed steadily into the waiting cup with a hiss, steaming and foaming on its way down. I watched her prepare what must've been the hundredth cup of coffee today, mesmerized as usual. The mugs I was supposed to be washing sat still under the water and briefly, I wondered how many hours of work I'd lost just watching her like this. Yet I couldn't pull my gaze away. It was just so fulfilling to be in her presence. She was always so calm and methodical about everything and I loved it when she focused like this. Only Jaehee could make a simple cup of coffee seem so sophisticated and professional.

As if responding to her name in my thoughts, she turned and gave me a warm smile. My heart rate immediately went up and I flashed a quick grin, turning before she could notice the spreading heat across my cheeks.

Trying to return to washing the dishes was impossible. My hands felt stiff and my fingers kept slipping. I cursed my inability to remain calm. I've lived with this woman for an entire year and still managed to be reduced to a complete mess around her, pathetic.

"How about we close up early? Today is a special day, after all." Her hand was on my shoulder. I almost dropped the cup I was washing.

"H-huh?" It took a while to process what she was suggesting. "You remembered!"

I couldn't help but blurt out my thoughts. It had been bothering me since early this morning but we were so swamped with work that I never had the time to ask.

"Of course I did. How could I forget that Zen's new musical comes out today?"

"Ye-wait…" My excitement died before I could even vocalize it. "I…I see…"

I felt more than a twinge of disappointment. I had expected this day to be more significant to her. More importantly, the rest of my plans could not go into action if she didn't remember. Still, I did my best to not show it. I suppose Zen would always come first. Slowly, I gathered up the dishes and placed them on the drying rack and turned to grab my coat. From behind me, I heard a soft giggle.

"What's so funny?" I was facing her but made a point to stare at the ground.

"It was like…someone snuffed the life out of you the moment I mentioned Zen."

"Ah…was it?" I pursed my lips a little. Jaehee looked more amused than I thought she would be, considering I hadn't squealed about Zen with her as I usually did.

"You should really know better by now. I was only kidding about Zen." She cupped my cheeks with her hands and turned my face towards her own. The tension left my body and my legs felt weak.

"So…you know what day it is?" I tried to stay stern but her golden eyes were so distracting.

"A year since the day I opened this shop with my dearest friend. Our anniversary, of course. Just follow me tonight. I have everything planned out."

Beaming, I complied, trailing behind her like a lost (but very happy) puppy. The way she said 'our'…it made my heart melt and even though she still called me a 'friend', I hoped that it would all change by the end of tonight. The weight in my purse gave me reassurance.

Like most things Jaehee planned, the evening we spent together was nothing short of perfect. Captivated by her quiet humour and drunk on her occasional shy, little smile, time passed by in a daze. After dinner, we strolled around the city, looking into whatever shops interested us and enjoyed some much needed free time. By the time we returned to our little apartment, it was almost midnight.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Jaehee sighed in contentment and collapsed onto the couch. I stood still at the door, mustering the courage to say the words I had been rehearsing in my head for the entire day.

"I think I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep early today." She opened her eyes and stood up. My mind kicked into panic mode.

"Wait!" I half yelled the word before she could leave. I didn't have much time left. Jaehee looked surprised as I stumbled out of my shoes and ran towards her. "I…I want to know…I mean…There's something I need to ask you."

The first part of my confession came out in a jumbled mess. Jaehee smiled and gave me a comforting pat on the head.

"Don't worry. I'll support you in anything you do, as you have supported me. What is it?"

"A year ago, you asked me to be your partner," I took a deep breath and stared into her eyes, trying my hardest to keep an unwavering gaze, "Now…I want to ask you…to be mine."

I pulled the small box out of my bag and opened the black velvet lid with my shaking hands. Jaehee's eyes were wide, first with confusion, then with comprehension as my words slowly sunk in. For the first time since we met, she seemed a little flustered and unsure of what to say.

"I-I'm sorry but…surely you don't mean…"

"I do." My voice quivered and I couldn't find it in me to stare her in the eyes, so I looked at the ground. The silence I was met with ate away at what little courage I had left.

"This…this is…"

I felt my heart squeeze with her hesitant words. Perhaps I had been too hasty, or simply insane to even dream that she might feel the same way. My head spun with anxiety. It was too late to take back my words. I wondered if we'd ever be the same after this.

She took a step towards me and, despite wanting to retreat, I stood frozen in place. A shock ran through my body as her warm hands freed the weight of the ring from mine. Her gentle fingers traced my jawline, making me shiver. I couldn't help but look up, debilitated under her touch. An unreadable expression covered her attractive features and her eyes burned a warmer amber than usual. Before I could say a word in defense, she pulled me in.

And then we were kissing. Our lips met in chaste little pecks that quickly grew passionate. I could no longer feel anything but her; her hands holding me in place, her hair that felt so soft between my fingers and her tongue exploring my mouth. I vaguely registered the couch I was pushed up against, thankful for its presence. My legs were so weak, so close to collapsing from right underneath me. I clung desperately to Jaehee, grabbing as much of her as I could. For once, I didn't have to show any restraint for what I wanted to do to her.

When we finally pulled apart, she was looking down at me with a mixture of shock and lust. Her face was as red as mine and we were both gasping for air. I felt a little more than satisfied at seeing the smudged, red marks of my lipstick covering her porcelain skin.

"I…I understand now," she choked out with difficulty, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Would that be a yes?" I whimpered the question. My body was burning with our proximity. It was a miracle that I could even speak.

"Of course. I should've known from the first moment when I couldn't stop thinking about your voice. I just assumed, since we were both women, that we couldn't…" She trailed off and suddenly I was being scooped up. Her arms around me were the warmest feeling I'd ever known. Weakly, I buried my face in her neck, wondering if this was all just some blissful dream. She rubbed my back comfortingly and I felt her whisper against my ear, "All this time, I thought I could never love, or understand love. I saw passion and emotion only as an observer. That's why I loved watching someone expressive like Zen. But ever since I met you, I felt such strange desires. I thought it was only because you were so different from the rest of us. I thought it might have been because of the party or because I wasn't used to talking with another woman…but now I know."

She pulled away gently and my eyes blurred, even though my heart burst with joy. Her hands were soft as she wiped away my tears.

"Have you felt this way all this time?" Her voice was so kind and caring. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded, still holding tightly to the front of her shirt. "Then I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

She pulled me in again and I eagerly pressed into her. I'd dreamt of this scenario so many times that it felt surreal. Quietly, she entwined her fingers with mine. My heart skipped a beat at feeling the warm band of our wedding ring around her finger.

"I love you," I mumbled into her chest, feeling lighter than a feather. I felt her kiss the top of my head.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N:

Please excuse the awkward first person and inconsistencies but I just...really wanted to write this.

I hope I'm not the only one who wanted more out of Jaehee's ending? Annnd now I'm off to cry about being friendzoned forever :')

Thanks for reading!


End file.
